


Touch

by 100SleeplessNights



Series: Draco's Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, No Dialogue, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7099555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100SleeplessNights/pseuds/100SleeplessNights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco's relationship with touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Another small drabble :)
> 
> Happy 36th Birthday, Draco Malfoy!

Draco had a complicated relationship with touch. His parents had never really been affectionate with him while he was growing up. At Hogwarts the only one to touch him at a regular basis had been Pansy whose touch had become annoying as soon as he had realized what her goal was and had just felt plain wrong once he had admitted to himself that he was gay.

Now there was one person, though, whose touch he couldn’t get enough of.

Harry’s touch was always soft, always asking, never demanding even though Draco was sure his answer would always be _yes_.


End file.
